


Making Her Wet

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Draco has had an extremely stressful day at work, will Hermione's surprise help him relax?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Making Her Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my ever patient, talented and gorgeous Alpha, LuxLouise. Happy Birthday dollface, I love you!

Draco had lost one of the most infuriating cases that he had ever had the displeasure of being involved in. His old friend and classmate, Pansy Parkinson, had hired him to represent her in her divorce but it was just his luck that the demented harpy Bulstrode had chosen Blaise fucking Zabini as her lawyer. The thrice damned Italian bastard had somehow managed to convince the judge that his client was not at fault in the extremely messy separation which put a noticeable dent in the otherwise obscenely full Parkinson vault and more than one salacious article in the Daily Prophet. But at least it was over and done with now and Pansy was finally free of that gold digging hag. 

All he wanted now was to go home to his family, have a quiet dinner and then retire to his very comfortable bed. He arrived at home eager to shed his robes and take a relaxing shower before dinner but all thoughts of relaxation fled his tired mind when instead of the expected sight of his wife Hermione and their daughter Theodora, there was a pile of brightly colored muggle plastic objects and a note in Hermione’s familiar elegant scrawl. Draco bent to pick up the note but when his fingers touched the scrap of parchment, unfamiliar images ran through his head. When they had run their course, he was filled with the knowledge of what it was that was sitting in front of him. Water guns, Super Soakers to be exact but why had his wife left him such a thing? He grabbed the note once again and his eyes began to sparkle with mirth as he read the words that she had left for him.

"Draco love, I know that you had a rough day. So I planned something fun for us as a way to relieve some of today’s stress. If you’re reading this then the spell worked and you know what to do with the surprise I left for you. I’m in the back garden so grab one and come find me and get me wet if you can." 

"P.S. Theo is at your mothers until Sunday."

xx   
Hermione

He loosened his tie and shed his outer robes. His button down shirt, expensive leather shoes and soft wool socks joined the pile seconds later. With a grin on his face, he grabbed two of the water guns off of the sofa and set off in search of his wife, determined to rise to her challenge.


End file.
